


first place

by cardist



Series: AEDWQ 2020 Write-Along [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Food, Football | Soccer, Interviews, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardist/pseuds/cardist
Summary: Some people want to know what a day in the life of a professional football champion is like. But football player Eames is only interested in Arthur, his grumpy interviewer, and well… good steak.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ 2020 Write-Along [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730917
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	first place

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird) for the beta. 
> 
> I'm not in the [AEDWQ](https://teacuphuman09.tumblr.com/tagged/AEDWQ) but I'm writing alongside. Here were the instructions: 
> 
> Prompt: It's not a date  
> Genre: First ________  
> Word count: up to 150 words

"Is this a date?"

Eames watches Arthur exhale steadily, expression deadpan, posture staid, finger fiddling with the handle of his steak knife, before articulating an emphatically curt, "no."

Eames deflates, but then the T-bone steak arrives. 

It tastes like paradise. Gnarly and velveteen, all juicy and gritty. 

"Describe a day in the life of a professional football champion," Arthur repeats. “What’s your stance on Cobb’s training regimen?”

"What's your stance on hot sex later tonight, love?" Eames asks.

"Answer the questions, Eames.” Arthur is glaring, but his tone is still stubbornly professional. “Did you expect to come in first place?"

"You’re first place in my heart, darling,” Eames coos. “You've got to try this though, it's bloody dynamite." Eames cuts a piece and points it at Arthur. 

Arthur sighs. He switches off the recorder and scowls at Eames before leaning over to take the bite.

**Author's Note:**

> aedwq is over : , (


End file.
